It's Our Ship Now!
by X-Chick303
Summary: Anyone remember that show, Disney's House of Mouse? Well, here's "It's our House Now!", One Piece style!


**READ IF YOU WANT THIS TO MAKE SENSE!**

**This is a parody of "It's Our House Now" from the direct-to-video special, _Disney's House of Villains_. For this parody, just pretend that, like Mickey and the gang, the Straw Hats run a club for characters from their anime while off-screen. On Halloween, the antagonists (even ones that have supposedly died because hey, why not?) decide they want the limelight for once. (This is not necessarily pre-timeskip or post-timeskip, simply because it works better this way. But there will be post-timeskip villains, simply because I ran out of people that would work with each role).**

**So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Disney, or anything else of that nature!**

* * *

With the most recent clips having ended, Luffy (who was dressed in a vampire cape) took the stage as the audience finished applauding.

**Luffy:** Alright, everybody! Time for a change of pace!

**Perona (backstage by the switches):** Light's out, horohorohoro!

The lights went out, causing gasps from the audience Luffy looked around in bewilderment. He didn't remember telling Franky to shut off the lights. All of sudden, a spotlight went off behind him, and he turned to see Marshall D. teach.

**Teach:** Zehahaha, right you are, Straw Hat! It's Halloween you know, and with just the right touch...

Crocodile came up behind Luffy and hooks him by the cape, giving Teach the stage.

**Teach (striking a pose under a spotlight):** _This could be quite the place_.

**Perona (releasing a swarm of her ghosts): **_Full of wholesome, happier faces._

**Arlong (holding Nami up by the back of her shirt):** _Hanging out-_

**Crocodile (holding out an indignant Luffy on his hook):** _Feeling fine-_

**Eneru (joining the the villains on stage):** _Where everyone's a friend of mine._

**Perona:**_ Inside this evil joint-_

**Crocodile:** _Every guest gets to the point._

The monitor behind the stage showed a clock ticking towards midnight. Someone had hacked the system.

**Teach, Perona, Arlong, Crocodile, and Eneru:** _This day will live in infamy!_

The on-screen clock struck midnight.

**Arlong and others (the former grinning smugly at Nami):** _The Straw Hat crew is history!_

Out of nowhere, Perona's ghosts and bats swarm over the audience

**Teach, Perona, Arlong, Crocodile, and Eneru: **_It's our ship now!_

**All Bad Guys:** _It's our ship now!_

**2 Thriller Bark Zombies and Cindry:**_ It's the fact you can't ignore!_

**Wapol, Baroque Works Goons, and Captain Morgan:**_ Shut the windows,..._

**Kumashi and Inuppe:**_...lock the doors!_

**All Bad Guys:**_ It's our ship now!_

**Mr.11, Mr.7, Chess, Kuromarimo**_**:** Raise your mugs, you lords and thugs._

**Gedatsu, Shura, and Satori:**_ Join the rabble-rousing crowd-_

**All Bad Guys:** _It's our ship now!_

Besides Luffy and Nami, the villains had begun gathering up the rest of crew. Somebody had already tossed Sanji from the kitchen, and Mr. 5 had cornered Usopp near the stage. Some zombies surrounded Brook on the music stage.

**Sham and Buchi:**_ All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly._

**Monet:** _Every evil lady gets due respect! (Freezes a section of the audience)._

**Moriah (speaking to Monet): **Love your work.

**Jango (trying to hypnotize Robin and Chopper):** _Y__ou'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me..._

**Kalifa:**_ You've had your fun-_

**The Rest of CP9:** _You've made your play-_

**Teach, Crocodile, CP9, and Jango:**_ But every lowlife has his day!_

**All Bad Guys:**_ It's our ship now!_

The crew was more or less gathered all together on deck. They tried to escape, but Teach had them surrounded with darkness. The villains began pushing them through the audience, towards the rail of the ship.

**Choo and Kuroobi (as the Straw Hats are pushed past them):**_ Down and dirty!_

**Moriah and the Jabra (with All Bad Guys):**_ It's our ship now!_

**Mr. 3 and Buggy the Clown:**_ What a party!_

**Eneru (roasting food with his lightning):**_ What a place for breakin' bread!_

**The Priests of Upper Yard:**_ Meet your maker-_

**Sentomaru (swinging his broad axe and narrowly missing the Priests):** _OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!_

The villains began to form something of a conga line. Some notable faces were Hody Jones, Absalom, Caesar Clown, Bellamy, Doflamingo, the Ice Hunters, and many others.

**All Bad Guys:**_ It's our ship now!_

**Spandam and Bellamy:**_ What a party!_

**All Bad Guys**_**:** Join the fun with no regrets. Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed!_

All of the protagonist characters were shoved into the galley, and Satori's brothers placed sea stone chains around the door handle. Meanwhile, Teach's darkness had the Straw Hat's hanging in mid air over the side of the Sunny.

**Perona: **Tata, pirates!

**Crocodile:** Game over, Luffy!

**Arlong:** Hit the road, Nami!

**Teach:** Take a hike, rookies!

**All Bad Guys:** _IT'S OUR SHIP NOW!_

**Baroque**** Works Goons and Blackbeard Pirates:**_ Don't bother comin' back!_

With obvious zeal, Teach willed his darkness to fling the Straw Hats away. Far enough that they didn't land in the water, but on an island that was a good distance away from the Sunny.

**All Bad Guys:**_ It's our ship now!_

Somehow, the jolly roger on the Sunny's sails changed to the one of the Blackbeard Pirates. The Straw Hats stared, different emotions on all their faces. Luffy was shellshocked, Nami was pissed, Usopp was unconscious from fear, Chopper was hiding behind Robin, Robin was frowning, Franky was seething (that was_ his_ ship!), Sanji was kicking sand, Brook was shrieking from fright, and Zoro looked annoyed, yet thoughtful.

**Zoro (turning to Nami):** Whose brilliant idea was it to let our enemies in again?


End file.
